Heaven's Warrior
by DanaCardinal
Summary: Ithuriel escapes his chains with the help of his siblings to inform them of the experiments performed by Valentine Morgenstern. Wishing to make sure that the child will not be a potential threat to Heaven, Ithuriel, Raziel and Michael go to investigate. Deciding that it's a wise idea and precaution, they decide to raise Clarissa Fray as a warrior serving Heaven directly.


**Dana: Ugh... stupid plot bunny that won't leave me alone. I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

 _ **Angel to Angel speaking to one another across their grace**_

 **Chapter 1**

Ithuriel tugged on his chains binding him to the cellar wall. It was no use, no matter how hard he pulled, even while using his full strength, they wouldn't budge. And even if he managed to break free of the chains binding him, there was no way on Earth he would manage to escape the rune circle keeping him from leaving the cellar. The only way to get out of there would be if he died or if he fled his vessel. And even that would be... difficult. Fleeing his vessel would take a disruption in the rune circle but he could flee his vessel without breaking the runes if he tried. And even then, there wasn't a guarantee he would make it out in one piece. Ithuriel hated being in this position, bound and unable to help himself.

Ithuriel might be trapped but he was anything but helpless. There were thousands of his brothers and sisters deployed on Earth. One of them had to be nearby right? He had try, it was the only way he could hope to escape. Ithuriel reached out with his grace, hoping to find or at least sense one of his siblings nearby. The runes surrounding him hurt every time he tried to use his grace but now that he was really using it, the pain was practically unbearable.

The Seraph shook his head and continued to reach out with his grace despite the pain. Ithuriel grit his teeth, there had to be someone nearby. He begged to his Father that someone would hear his call.

" _ **Brother?"**_

Ithuriel felt a wave of worry and what also felt like relief wash over him. One of his brothers was nearby, it was Gabriel.

" _ **Ithuriel? Is that you? Answer me."**_

" _ **Yes, it's me. Oh thank Father, Gabriel, it's good to hear you."**_

" _ **Yeah no kidding Ithuriel, where are you? I can hardly sense you at all."**_

" _ **Wayland Manor. I'm in the cellar. Help me, Please."**_

" _ **What in Father's name are you doing there?"**_

Ithuriel cried out, one of the runes flared sending waves of pain through out his vessel and his grace. Ithuriel was paralyzed, unable to use his grace but the grace link between him and Gabriel was already established. There was nothing the runes could do about that. He might not be able to talk to Gabriel but he could still hear what the Archangel was saying.

" _ **Okay, I felt that. Ithuriel, I'm coming to find you. Just hang on."**_

Ithuriel didn't have very long to wait. There was a sound of flapping wings and Ithuriel looked up to see his older brother standing in front of him. Ithuriel smiled and let out a dry chuckle.

"The cavalry has arrived." He said dryly

Gabriel clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"You've gotten yourself into quite the pickle; eh little brother." Gabriel said jokingly

"Gabriel. No jokes please." Ithuriel begged "This is kind of embarrassing."

"I can tell. I won't ask you how you managed to end up in this situation until I get you back to Heaven and into the Infirmary so Raphael can look you over." Gabriel said reaching out to touch the runes

"Don't touch the runes. They prevent me from using my grace and have managed to neutralize my powers. They also cause me great pain if I even try to use my grace." Ithuriel said

Gabriel retracted his hand as if he had been burned.

"Judging by your current condition, you can't heal yourself and these runes are the only thing keeping you alive." Gabriel said concerned

"Yes. Valentine was creative with the runes." Ithuriel said dryly

"Okay. New plan, I'm going to run back home and grab one of the healers, so when I break the rune circle, your injuries won't be as severe. Don't go anywhere."

And with that Gabriel vanished in a fluttering of wings.

"I'm not going anywhere you jerk I'm in chains!" Ithuriel shouted after his departed brother

...

Gabriel was tearing up Heaven looking for the first healer who wasn't busy. As he flew, he was being bombarded with teasing remarks such as: _**"Hey Gabriel what's the rush?"**_ or " _ **Need to deliver a message that should have been delivered yesterday?"**_ or the most frequent _**"Did you turn Raphael's wings pink again?"**_ Gabriel ignored the teasing and flew on.

Then his luck and his search came to a close. He found a healer. Unfortunately, it was Raziel. And the entire host knew how protective he was over Ithuriel. He wasn't busy which was a good thing. Unfortunately, Raziel was talking to Michael and Gabriel really didn't want Michael to find out what happened to Ithuriel, Michael was extremely protective of all his younger siblings. Then again, Gabriel had no idea how powerful the runes surrounding his brother were, Michael might be able to help. Gabriel didn't have much time for debating the option of bringing Michael along because aforementioned Archangel had spotted him.

" _ **It's not like you to remain silent when you're standing around little brother."**_ Michael said teasingly

Gabriel didn't say a word, he simply rubbed the back of his neck.

" _ **Gabriel, is something wrong?"**_ Raziel asked

" _ **I have good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?"**_ Gabriel asked

" _ **Good news."**_ Michael said

" _ **I found Ithuriel."**_ Gabriel said

" _ **What's the bad news?"**_ Raziel asked

Gabriel gulped before continuing.

" _ **He's been taken prisoner in Wayland Manor and he's injured. Ithuriel didn't say how he managed to end up like that. I told him that I would return with a healer to help with some of the injuries."**_ Gabriel said seeing the look on his brothers faces he said _**"He managed to reach out with me through his grace and from what he told me, it hurt him to do so."**_

" _ **Take us to him. Now."**_ Michael ordered

Gabriel didn't argue, he just nodded.

...

Ithuriel looked up when he heard wing beats signalling Gabriel's return. As Gabriel had promised, he wasn't alone. Ithuriel felt a sinking feeling in his chest when he saw who was with Gabriel.

"Brother, I have returned." Gabriel said cheerily

"Did you have to bring Raziel with you?" Ithuriel asked

"He was the only healer I could find who wasn't busy." Gabriel defended himself

"And Michael? He's not a healer." Ithuriel said

"I wasn't going to argue with him when he told me to bring them to you. Now, let's get a look at these runes shall we." Gabriel said

"They appear to be runes of restriction and binding." Michael pointed out

"I noticed." Ithuriel said dryly "They work kind of like holy oil. As long as the circle is unbroken, I can't escape. Or use my powers to a certain extent."

"Is that why you unable to heal yourself then?" Raziel asked

"Yes. I can still use my grace to the barest of minimums to keep myself alive. And if I tried to use it anymore than that, it would cause me great pain. As I told Gabriel Valentine Morgenstern was very creative." Ithuriel said

Raziel let out a hiss through gritted teeth before taking a deep breath.

"I will be asking more questions about this later but let's get you out of these and out of this place." Raziel said

Just as Raziel is finishing his sentence, there is a flash of light as Gabriel breaks the rune circle with a couple of slashes of his sword across the stone. Once the circle is broken, Michael break the chains, his sword slashing through them like the chains were made of butter. Once that is done, Raziel lunges forward and catches his brother before he hits the floor, healing a majority of the injuries he could. The group consisting of three Archangels and a Seraph head straight back to Heaven.

They appear in the Infirmary, more precisely in Raphael's office. Raphael was sitting at her desk working on a report. She only looks up when she hears her brothers appearing. One look at Ithuriel has the Archangel on her feet and giving her older and younger brothers orders.

" _ **Put him on the bed in the next room. I'll be right with you."**_ She said

No one argues, while Michael might give the orders most of the time, Raphael was his second in command and when she gave an order, you obeyed without question. Once Ithuriel was placed on a bed, Raphael proceeded to heal the deeper and more severe injuries that Raziel had either missed or had been unable to heal by himself.

" _ **It's a good thing you brought him straight to me."**_ Raphael said

" _ **If I may ask Ithuriel, what happened to you?"**_ Raziel asked gently

Ithuriel took a deep breath and began his tale. He told them how Valentine had summoned him and was able to bind him. Ithuriel told them how he had tried to fight but it had been in vain, the runes were placed down before he was able to escape. He told them about the torture and Valentine taking his blood. He told them about the experiments Valentine had done on downworlders and demons. Ithuriel told them about Valentine's experiments with his own blood that had been taken earlier to use on his unborn child. By the time the story was over, Ithuriel gauged his siblings reactions. Raphael and Michael were stony faced and clearly upset about it. Gabriel and Raziel on the other hand, were out for blood. They looked very much like they were ready to bring Hell on Earth. As angry as Raphael was, she was still able to keep a clear head.

" _ **This child, do you think it has been born yet?"**_ She asked calmly yet masking the fury that resided behind a mask of calm

" _ **It is highly likely. It was hard to discern how much time had passed while I was imprisoned but I do believe that the amount of time that passed between Valentine taking my blood and now would be acceptable timing for the child to be born."**_ Ithuriel said

" _ **This child, what kind of abilities do you think he or she could have?"**_ Gabriel asked curious

" _ **Above average strength and stamina, that's a guarantee. Flight is a possibility as well as telepathy. Considering the child's lineage, perhaps he or she might have runic abilities, namely being able to create new ones or draw runes that only we have knowledge of. And they will have a connection between the two of us."**_ Ithuriel explained

" _ **Then we must make sure the child is not a threat."**_ Michael said sternly

The three Archangels turned to look at their older brother. Michael had a stern look on his face that masked the concern in his eyes.

" _ **Michael, I highly doubt a child will be of any threat to you or our Father's kingdom. Why should we investigate?"**_ Gabriel asked

" _ **They could have the powers of the Nephilim."**_ Michael said seriously

" _ **Of course they're nephilim Michael, they're the child of Valentine Morgenstern. And he's a shadowhunter."**_ Raziel said

" _ **Not that kind of nephilim Raziel, I meant the other kind of Nephilim."**_ Michael said grimly and slightly irritated

A look of understanding crossed over the faces of the gathered Angels. Raziel bit his lower lip, he hadn't thought of that.

" _ **I highly doubt that the child is a Nephilim Michael. They aren't the child of a human and one of our siblings. While, I do not disagree that we should not investigate, by all means do so. Just, I highly doubt the child will be a threat."**_ Raphael said ** _calmly_**

Michael pursed his lips but said nothing to contradict his sister. She had a point but it was better to be safe than sorry.

" _ **Michael? What do you want to do?"**_ Gabriel asked placing his hand on Michael's shoulder

" _ **We still investigate, I'll take Raziel with me."**_ Michael said

" _ **We should take Ithuriel with us. He would have a better chance at finding the child due to their connection with each other."**_ Raziel said

" _ **I don't think you should have said that bro."**_ Gabriel said catching the look on Raphael's face

Raphael glared and said sternly:

" _ **Your brother is in no condition to return to Earth. He needs to rest and recover. I might have healed the majority of his injuries but I am not letting him out of this infirmary until he is fully recovered."**_ Raphael snapped

" _ **Raphael, peace. I will go with them, being back in Heaven has allowed me to regain some of my strength. I have enough strength to fly."**_ Ithuriel said putting a hand up

Raphael looked at Ithuriel with a stern eye and pursed her lips but said:

" _ **Alright, I will let you go against better my judgment. But, the moment you get your wings back up here, you are staying in the Infirmary until you are recovered and I will restrain you if I have to little brother."**_ Raphael said sharply, her deep brown wings twitching violently

" _ **Of course Raphael."**_ Ithuriel said

...

On Earth, New York City was being rocked by one of the worst thunderstorms that anyone had ever seen. It wasn't the only place that was being bombarded by thunderstorms. Most of Europe and North America were being bombarded by violent thunderstorms. The thunder was so loud that it sounded like there was a rocket being launched right overhead, the wind was strong enough the uproot trees and cause much damage and the lightning... the lightning was a bright vibrant white that burned the eyes if you looked at it directly.

Jocelyn Fray looked out at the storm from her apartment window. The storm had started suddenly and no one had any real explanation. Jocelyn had a feeling that this wasn't an ordinary storm that had appeared out of no where. She remembered how her mother would tell her that storms were created by Angels when they were angry. Jocelyn's lips twitched, one of the Angels must be seriously pissed off judging by the violence of the storm.

She looked up when her two year old daughter, Clarissa came into the room. Jocelyn wasn't to sure what to expect when her daughter came into the room but a look of calm on her small face was not what she was expecting.

"Hey Clary." Jocelyn said picking up her daughter

"Mummy." Clary said

"Afraid of the storm kiddo?" Jocelyn asked

"Uh uh." Clary said

"Oh, how come?" Jocelyn asked

"Dunno." Clary said before yawning

"Alright, lets get you to bed kiddo." Jocelyn said picking up her daughter

"I'm not tired." Clary whined

"I know you aren't sweetie but it is bed time." Jocelyn said

Jocelyn managed to get a pouting Clary into her pyjamas and into bed. Jocelyn wished her daughter goodnight and shut off the lights, going to bed herself. But Clary didn't sleep, she stayed awake.

Raziel, Ithuriel and Michael appeared in Clary's bedroom almost silently; the only noise being the beating of their wings as they appeared. They spotted Clary sitting in her crib and walked over, Ithuriel taking the lead. He gently reached in and picked up the small girl.

"Is this the child?" Raziel asked his brother

"Yes. This is her." Ithuriel said

"I do not believe she will be of any threat. Michael said "But it might be a wise idea to monitor her powers."

"No, we can't do that." Ithuriel said

"Why not?" Michael asked

"She's too powerful. As she gets older, her powers will get stronger leading to more powerful demons right to her front door. She isn't safe her on earth." Ithuriel explained grimly

"Well little brother, what do you suggest we do?" Michael asked

"We bring her to Heaven. She'll be safer there and we can train her ourselves." Ithuriel said

There was silence in the small room. Raziel and Michael stared at their brother like he had eight heads. Ithuriel could tell they both thought he was nuts.

"Brother, are you mad? We can't bring her to Heaven." Raziel said

"Why would you think of doing that?" Michael asked

"She needs to be trained Michael. Should her powers be left unchecked and the child untrained in how to use them, they could go out of control and do more damage if she isn't trained. I also have a feeling that the teachers in Idris have no clue on how to train a child with this amount of power. She'll also be out of reach from the demons that would use or kill her. She'll be safer with us." Ithuriel reasoned

Michael and Raziel remained silent, both deep in thought. Ithuriel had brought up some good points. But Ithuriel had a feeling that his brothers needed another small push.

"And how can you say no to this face?" Ithuriel said

That seemed to do it for Raziel, he sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Michael on the other hand remained deep in thought. That was when the gathered Angels noticed that Clary was reaching out for Michael. Or more precisely, Michael's giant silver wings.

"Pwetty!" Clary said as she reached for the silver appendages

Michael wasn't sure what to say, but a light blush stained his cheeks as Clary kept repeating "pwetty" as she tried to grab at his wings.

"Are you sure you want to leave her here Michael? She seems to like you." Ithuriel said

"Come on Michael, little kids are cute. As long as they aren't screaming or crying that is." Raziel said

"You sound like Gabriel when you say that Raziel." Michael said with a sigh

"What? It's true." Raziel defended himself

"Okay. You do have a point but she's human. We can't bring humans into our Heaven with us. You know that." Michael said

"She's half Angel though. One of Raziel's kin. Special circumstances." Ithuriel said

"Alright Ithuriel. We'll bring her back but you will be the one to inform Father." Michael said

"Must I?" Ithuriel asked but seeing the look on Michael's face, he sighed "Ah fine. Only if you tell her mother."

"That's Raziel's job. I have the hardest job of all. Telling Gabriel." Michael said shaking his head

Raziel and Ithuriel shared matching looks of confusion when Michael said this.

"He'll want to take part in raising her won't he?" Raziel asked

"Of course he will. But it's still Gabriel and you know what he's like." Michael said

"I know, that's what's worrying me." Raziel said dryly

"Raphael will help. She'll help me set ground rules for Gabriel." Michael said in an attempt to reassure Raziel

"Okay. Okay... that's better." Raziel said

"And if all else fails, Father will tell Gabriel what to do. That is, if you are able to convince him Ithuriel." Michael said

"Right... better go get to it." Ithuriel said with a sigh

"Good luck Brother. I'll take the child. Her name is Clarissa correct?" Michael asked as Clary was passed to him by Ithuriel

Michael chuckled as Clary started trying to grab at his feather once she was in reach. Raziel couldn't help but smile also.

"Yes, though her mother calls her Clary for short." Ithuriel said

"Alright, shall we go?" Michael asked before adding "I wish you good luck Ithuriel. And Raziel, wish me luck dealing with Gabriel."

"Good luck to all of us." Raziel said

The three Angels, plus Clary all vanished in a fluttering of wings. A single pure silver feather fell into Clary's crib. The only sign that something had been there.

...

When Michael returns to Raphael's office with Clary, Gabriel is the first one to see him arrive. He is also the first one to notice that Michael has a small child pulling on his feathers. So, that is the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

" _ **Hey Mickey, why do you have a kid pulling on your feathers?"**_ Gabriel asked

Michael didn't answer, he merely glared a hole in the middle of Gabriel's forehead. Raphael looked up from what she was doing and simply looked confused as to why Michael had a human child in his arms. Clary turned around at the new voice and caught sight of Gabriel's magnificent golden wings. Then she turned back to Michael's silver wings. Michael couldn't help the feeling of pride spark in his chest when it became apparent that Clary preferred his wings over Gabriel's. Gabriel had noticed that too and pouted. Raphael couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face and silently resolved to spoil the girl until she was Clary's favourite.

" _ **Michael, if I may ask, why do you brought a human child into Heaven with you?"**_ Raphael asked

" _ **Well, technically, she's half human and..."**_ Michael started before Gabriel interrupted him

" _ **Isn't it obvious Raph, it's because the kid is really cute. Just look at her little face."**_ Gabriel said

Michael stuttered, exasperated before laying the blame on Raziel and Ithuriel.

" _ **Why am I not surprised."**_ Raphael said dryly

Gabriel on the other hand, looked like a kicked puppy and asked:

" _ **So you didn't bring her back because she was cute?"**_

" _ **It was brought up as a selling point Gabriel. And these cute fingers keep trying to dislodge my feathers."**_ Michael said as Clary tugged on one of his primaries

" _ **Here, give her to me Michael."**_ Raphael said holding out her arms

Michael passes Clary over to Raphael. Clary looks sad at having been passed over to someone else.

"Don't worry Clary, Raphael won't hurt you. I'm right here." Michael said gently

"Pwetty." Clary said her eyes going wide

"Are you talking about me or about Michael?" Raphael asked

Clary flailed around for a minute, trying to point out the various wings in the room and of the wings of other Angels as they passed by. Raphael understood easily.

"So you think I'm pretty, Michael is pretty, Raziel is pretty, Gabriel is pretty, Jophiel is pretty and Sariel is pretty?" Raphael asked

Clary smiled and said "pwetty" again. Then she began trying to grab at Raphael's own wings

" _ **Where's Ithuriel?"**_ Gabriel asked

" _ **Talking to Father. About her."**_ Michael said

" _ **I'm surprised you aren't the one talking with Father big bro."**_ Gabriel said

" _ **Well, it was his idea!"**_ Michael said

" _ **What? To speak with Father or to bring the child?"**_ Raphael asked

" _ **To raise the child here. As a warrior serving Heaven directly."**_ Michael said

There was a short pause before Gabriel spoke again:

" _ **Is she a shadowhunter?"**_

" _ **Yes, you would think that Raziel's descendants could take care of her but Ithuriel insisted."**_ Michael said

" _ **Well, she'll have a better training here than in Idris."**_ Raphael said before turning to Gabriel _**"Are you alright Gabriel? You look like you're going to explode."**_

" _ **Yes Gabriel, what is it?"**_ Michael asked concerned

" _ **She's a kid."**_ Gabriel said simply

Raphael and Michael exchanged confused looks.

" _ **We noticed. Is something wrong?"**_ Michael asked

" _ **You are not going to make her into a mini you Michael."**_ Gabriel said

" _ **Of course not. We only need one Michael."**_ It was obvious Michael wasn't getting what Gabriel was trying to get at

" _ **Not what I meant."**_ Gabriel said dryly

" _ **What are you..."**_ Michael started then it dawned on him what Gabriel was trying to say and his eyes went wide _**"She's not going to be a mini you either Gabriel! I don't think we'd survive that!"**_

" _ **I must agree with Michael on this Gabriel. Having a mini version of you running around... Lucifer's vision of Heaven in flames would come true."**_ Raphael said seriously

" _ **You're all so mean."**_ Gabriel pouted

Clary giggled happily at Gabriel's pout.

"Well, at least someone finds us funny." Raphael said as she gently tapped Clary on the nose

The little girl grabbed the Archangel's finger and said happily:

"Pwetty lady."

Raphael smiled brightly and said:

"Thank you Clary. At least someone noticed today."

Gabriel pouted again and Michael turned to his younger brother frowning.

" _ **And what is with that look little brother?"**_ Michael asked

" _ **She's already picking favourites!"**_ Gabriel grumbled

" _ **Envy is a sin Gabriel."**_ Michael said sternly

Clary giggled again. Raphael decided to take pity on poor Gabriel who was obviously feeling left out.

" _ **Would you like to hold Clary Gabriel?"**_ Raphael asked

" _ **Yes please."**_ Gabriel said brightening

Raphael passed Clary to her vibrating brother who was champing at the bit to hold Clary. The moment Clary was passed to Gabriel, she opened her mouth and said:

"Goldie."

There was silence in the room as the three Archangels processed what Clary had said. Against their will; both Michael and Raphael started chuckling.

" _ **Goldie,I think I might have found your new nickname Gabriel."**_ Michael said teasingly

" _ **Argh, I'm never going to live that down am I?"**_ Gabriel asked

" _ **Nope, sorry Gabriel."**_ Michael said grinning

"Hang on, if Gabriel is Goldie; then what are our nicknames?" Raphael asked

"She'll think of something, I'm sure." Michael said

There was a pause in the conversation.

" _ **How do you think Ithuriel's conversation with Father is going?"**_ Raphael asked

" _ **I don't know. Though the fact that it's gone on this long suggests that he hasn't been rejected outright."**_ Michael said

" _ **They must still be negotiating then."**_ Raphael said

A pause.

" _ **I wonder what Father makes of this?"**_ Michael asked to no one in particular

" _ **Well, hopefully He isn't angry."**_ Raphael said

" _ **I don't think so. I don't hear thunder."**_ Michael said

" _ **Well that's good, I... Gabriel, a child her age can't eat candy!"**_ Raphael shouted

Gabriel doesn't bother trying to hide the candy he was trying to feed Clary. The little girl simply laughed happily. Ithuriel comes into the room a minute later. Gabriel jumps to his feet asking:

" _ **So! What's the word?"**_

" _ **It's good. Father has given us permission to raise Clary."**_ Ithuriel said happily

Gabriel let out a whoop of joy, twirling around the room with a laughing Clary in his arms. Of course, Clary was slightly more interested in trying to grab at his feathers as Gabriel moved, the pretty feathers just out of reach.

" _ **I have a feeling there is a "but" somewhere in there."**_ Michael said dryly

" _ **Perhaps a "Don't leave her exclusively in Gabriel's clutches" clause?"**_ Raphael asked

" _ **Hey!"**_ Gabriel protested

" _ **That was one of them."**_ Ithuriel said

" _ **The other?"**_ Raphael asked

" _ **Raise her, train her, love her and make sure she doesn't fall."**_ Ithuriel said amusement and seriousness apparent in his voice as he said that

" _ **I... see."**_ Michael paused to gather his thoughts _**"That sounds like a group effort,"**_

Ithuriel chuckled and shook his head.

" _ **It is meant to be a group effort. Between us all. I also have a feeling that it will take the combined efforts on all our parts to make sure Gabriel does not turn Clary into a miniature version of him."**_ Ithuriel said

" _ **You're probably right."**_ Michael said dryly

" _ **Hey!"**_ Gabriel protested

" _ **He seems to be saying that a lot hasn't he?"**_ Raphael asked

"Goldie!" Clary shouted

" _ **Not again."**_ Gabriel muttered

" _ **Goldie?"**_ Ithuriel asked confused

" _ **Clary's nicknaming."**_ Raphael said grinning

" _ **But if you consider her age, it would be difficult for her to say Sugar Addict."**_ Michael said said grinning

Gabriel rounded on his brothers and sister frowning.

" _ **Yeah yeah, laugh it up you three and... Ow!"**_ Gabriel shouted

Clary had managed to grab hold of a primary feather on Gabriel's wings and when he had turned around, Clary had accidentally pulled out the feather. Michael started laughing.

" _ **Lesson learned, keep those grabby hands away from your wings. Or Clary will pull out your feathers."**_ Michael laughed

" _ **Very funny."**_ Gabriel frowned, wincing at the pain in his wing

" _ **What is she doing?"**_ Raphael asked

Everyone looked at Clary, who was happily chewing on the feather she accidentally pulled out of Gabriel's wing, they all burst into peals of laughter at the sight. Clary tilted her head slightly to the left, as if she was trying to understand why this was all so funny. This was going to a learning experience for all of them.

 **And this is the beginning of an annoying plot bunny that hasn't left me alone for nearly a month. A great big shout out and thank you to my very best friend in the entire world; TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas for helping me with several dialogue scenes. Heaven knows I would have never finished this chapter without her help. I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll see you all next time. Later Dana.**


End file.
